


A Newb in World of Warcraft

by EZGMR555



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: I end up in a universe I have literally no knowledge of.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

_"Wake up..._ _Wake up..._ _Wake up, hero..."_

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I must've slept for a while since I felt pretty refreshed.

As my senses returned, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. I groaned and rubbed at my eyes before sitting up, then I realized I had awoken in a room that wasn't mine.

"Wha...?" I said as I looked carefully around.

It appeared that I was in some kind of void. It was nothing but darkness. It reminded me of a Stephen King novel somewhat and I felt slightly nervous as I stood up and walked forward in no particular direction.

Oh. Before I continue, I should introduce myself. My name is Casey. I have brown hair and blue eyes and I'm sixteen. Anyway, I regarded my current situation calmly, which is more than what most anyone else would do. Anyone else would have gone nuts with fear already. I, however, decided to check my person.

I was wearing my favorite pair of blue jeans with a black leather belt, a black jacket with a furlined inside and red and white vertical and horizontal lines, underneath which was one of my favorite Bendy and the Ink Machine t-shirts. I was also wearing a pair of white socks and special shoes designed for people who spend extended periods of time on said feet, which I tend to do quite often, and decided that my hair was still a rich brown color. Once I decided that I was more-or-less the same guy I was when I'd fallen asleep, I checked my pants pockets and pulled out my basic travel gear.

I was about halfway to somewhere when I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear.

 _"Greetings hero,"_  it spoke.  _"I have been waiting for you for a very long time. I'm glad that I can finally speak to you."_

"Uh..."

I won't deny, that creeped the hell out of me. The voice sounded like it came from a young girl but it was pretty soothing. On one hand, I've read all kinds of horror stories and knew that sometimes such voices were actually traps designed to try and kill the hero. So, I had two choices: Ask who she is, or walk away and figure out where I am. I decided to go with option one.

"Who are you, may I ask?" I sat down but kept my eyes peeled and ears sharp. I may be in complete darkness, but that didn't mean something could come up from behind. "Also, where am I? I wanna guess purgatory, but I not sure if I'm dead."

 _"To answer your first question, you may call me Aura, it's a pleasure to meet you,"_  she spoke with a pleasant tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I replied with a smile. "You can call me Casey."

_"Alright, Casey. For your second question, this isn't purgatory, but it's something similar. This place is called the void."_

I perked up. "You mean like that place from Undertale?"

 _"You've heard of it?"_  Aura asked with genuine surprise.  _"I never knew a human had returned to their life after coming here."_

"I've never been here before," I clarified. "I just played the game."

 _"Game?"_  She sounded confused.

"Yeah, Undertale. The video game?" I tried to explain it to her.

_"What's a video game?"_

...

"You've never been to earth have you?" I asked. Of course, she hasn't, she's a voice in my head.

 _"I have been to earth," s_ he answered like a pouty kid,  _"but all I ever really do is observe people."_

"Okay then," I responded, chuckling at her response. "If we could get serious, what are you and why am I here?"

 _"Look up,"_  she answered.

Doing what she said, I was stunned to see a small floating ball of light a few feet above me. It floated down hovered in front me.

 _"Hi, there!"_  It spoke in Aura's voice. The ball blinked in correspondence to whatever she spoke.  _"This is what I look like!"_

"Huh, that's something you don't see every day," I said as I stood up and looked her over. "Well now I know what you look like, but it still doesn't my question of what you are."

 _"I'm a Guide,"_  she said, spinning around in the air like she was jumping for joy.  _"Guide's are astral beings thought are assigned to a person when they're sent to the void. I was assigned to you once you arrived here. I've been waiting to be assigned to someone for years and I'm glad all my waiting has paid off!"_

I was starting to like this Guide; she acted and sounded like she wasn't much older than maybe twelve or thirteen and for her to be waiting to be assigned to someone for years was nothing short of a crime against nature. Plus, having a companion was better than wandering around complete blackness for all eternity.

"Well, I'm glad to have you as my companion," I said, holding out my hand for her to hover over.

 _"So, shall we get started?"_  She asked.

"Get started on what?"

 _"Oh, that's right, I didn't explain everything. The reason people end up in the void is due to them wanting something more with their life,"_  Aura explained, circling in the air.  _"Guides then help them start anew. If a person ends up choosing a new life their Guide will make it happen and accompany them. It's kind of like the Ghosts from the Destiny video game series."_

I blinked. "I thought you didn't know what video games are."

Aura flickered.  _"I- uh-"_

I crossed my arms.

_"Okay, maybe I know a few..."_

"Yeah. Right." I rolled my eyes. "So why did I end up in the void?"

_"Oh, that's because you died."_

...

"What?"

 _"Uh..."_  Aura was at a loss for words. I fell to my knees with the revelation still fresh in my mind.

How could I be dead? I had no memory of dying. All I could remember was falling asleep.

I turned to Aura as she hovered down to my level.

 _"I'm sorry,"_  she said, her voice full of comfort.  _"While people end up in the void due to them wanting something more in their life, death is the only way for it to happen. I think that's how it works."_

I looked up and glared. "What do you mean you 'think'?"

 _"I really don't know,"_  she responded, floating away slightly.  _"Guides are assigned to a human immediately after they enter the void. We're never given any details."_

I looked down. "What about my family? Do they know what happened to me?"

 _"Again, I really don't know,"_  she repeated with the same comforting tone.  _"They could be aware. I mean, it's a possibility."_

At this point, I didn't know what to do. My old life was gone and there appeared to be no way to get it back. Looking at Aura, I really couldn't be mad at her for all of this. She was just doing her job. Plus, it was comforting to know I had someone to talk to instead of wandering this place alone.

 _"Are you going to be okay?"_  Aura's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just need a few moments."

_"Sure, take your time."_

It took a few minutes for me to collect my thoughts. I slowly rose to my feet and turned to face Aura. "So what do we do now?

 _"Well, as I said, it's up to you to choose a new life."_  She began to circle me.  _"So what are you thinking? A mystical land? Alien world? A steamy romance story?"_

She came to a stop in front of me.  _"Also, you can switch into another life anytime you want."_

Oh geez, this was a tough choice. What world did I want to go to? There were so many I really wanted to visit. Marvel, Minecraft, Pokemon, you just can't settle on one. However, the more I thought about it, one certain world came to mind.

"There is a game that recently caught my eye before I came here."

 _"What's it called?"_ Aura hovered closer, her voice full of curiosity.

"World of Warcraft."

_"I've never heard of it."_

"It's a massively multiplayer online role-playing game that's been out since 2004," I explained. "Although I learned about it only recently before I came here."

 _"Hmm."_  Despite being a ball of light, Aura appeared to be lost in thought.  _"Okay, I found it. Wow, you weren't kidding, a LOT of people play this game. Many of them seem to play it for a whole day."_

She floated around in confusion.  _"Do any of them even have lives at all?"_

I busted out laughing. For some reason that was really funny to me. I guess it's because I encountered a person like that and he was REALLY into video games. He had a personality that made him look like an idiot.

I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm a big fan of people like that. I love video games a lot, but if someone wishes to play them for an entire day, it's just not healthy.

"I hope they do," I responded after calming down. "Warcraft seemed really interesting so I'd like to go there first."

 _"Coming right up!"_  Aura responded with glee, doing a somersault in the air. _"I just need to find the teleportation code."_

As soon as she said that, she began to glow extremely bright, forcing to cover my eyes. She then enveloped me before I even had a chance to cry out.

* * *

When the light cleared, I fell to the ground as the ground rumbled beneath me.

"Aura what the hell is going on?!"

Around me, pieces of a barren wasteland broke off into the sky, where other planets could be seen in a swirling void of green energy.

 _"I have no idea!"_  She was buzzing frantically through the air.  _"But you need to start running!"_

I noticed the ground beneath me was starting to crack. Getting to my feet, I ran as the ground began to rise with Aura right behind me. As I reach the end of the floating piece of earth, I jumped, falling a couple feet before hitting the ground.

Behind me, the ground shattered before sailing off.

_"That was close."_

"You're telling me."

We wandered around this new world as it fell apart. The whole time, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched even though there was nothing for miles around.

I turned to Aura. "How long have been out here?"

_"I think about thirty minutes."_

"I hope we come across some water soon-"

"Turalyon!" A voice suddenly yelled.

The two of us let out a startled cry before looking around for whoever said that.

 _"What the?"_  Aura let out.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Aura.

_"How should I know? I've never been here before."_

"Left!"

I jumped at the sound of the same voice, but when I turned to face the direction it came from I saw an arrow sailing towards me.

"Shit!"

I jumped to the side, landing in a heap. Looking up I saw two figures rushing towards us. Without thinking, I got to my feet and ran. Aura turned invisible leaving me alone.

I didn't make it far, cause a bright light came out of nowhere, leaving me disorientated. I tripped and tumbled. Coughing up dirt, I got to my feet, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't move," a second voice warned.

I froze.

"Turn around," the first voice demanded.

Slowly, I turned and what awaited me was a huge surprise.

In front of me was a man with brown eyes and brown hair wearing white and gold armor. Beside him was a woman with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a green cloak and had a blue tattoo over her left eye.

And both of them had weapons.

I swallowed "Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I came up with years ago.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.
> 
> You may recognize the two people Casey encounters at the end.
> 
> 'til next time.
> 
> This is the EZ-GMR,
> 
> logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What trick is this?" The woman who was the first voice asked. I noticed that she had long eyebrows and long pointy ears poking out of her cloak.

She was definitely an elf. I knew they were among the races in the Warcraft universe.

The arrow in her bow was aimed right at my head, while the man's huge hammer was pointing towards my chest.

I don't know," the man answered as he looked me over. "He looks like a boy, but that's impossible. There were no children near the battle."

"So an orc trick?"

"Perhaps."

I cleared my throat, causing them to flinch and ready their weapons. I almost pissed myself at that moment.

"I... uh... I can assure you, ma'am, I am not an 'orc trick'. I'm just a regular teenager who has no idea who you are or where he is."

The two seemed confused by my words.

"What is a teenager?" The woman asked.

I paused. "You're kidding right?"

She shrugged.

Now I was confused. "A teenager? You know? Boys or girls ages thirteen to nineteen?"

The two of them shared a look.

"I've never heard of boys of girls referred to as "teenagers" in all my life," the man said.

"Nor have I," the woman added.

"Really? Then what are they call-"

"Stop distracting us!" The woman ordered, causing me to flinch.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Where did you come from?" The man asked.

"Uh, truth be told, I recently woke up in this place and I've been wandering around aimlessly for the past half hour."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

I swallowed. "No sir, I do not. But I'm afraid it's the only explanation I have for you."

The two of them shared another look.

"What do suppose we do?" He asked.

The woman seemed lost in thought for a few moments. "There is one way to check if this a trick."

I began to sweat. "And what way is that?"

She placed her arrow back in the quiver. Without warning, she pulled out a small knife and slashed my shoulder.

"Ow, fuck!" I grabbed clutched my arm feeling warm liquid seep through my fingers. "What the hell?!"

Both their eyes were on my blood.

"It isn't tainted," the man remarked.

"No it isn't," the woman agreed. "He's just a boy."

"Of course I am!" I snapped. "Why the hell did you cut me?!"

The two glanced at each other a third time.

"Do you know where we are?" The man asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I'm in a land where no one lives. Except for a couple people who cut others for no fucking reason!"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Do you think this is a game?"

I arched an eyebrow. _Do you know it is?_ "Just please tell me what's going on."

* * *

 The two introduced themselves to me shortly after. The man was named Turalyon, the woman was called Alleria Windrunner.

They came from a world called Azeroth. The planet was one of the few things I know about Warcraft.

Turalyon was born to the nobility in a city of Lordaeron.

He studied The Light: a sea of energy situated outside the barriers of reality and one of the two most fundamental forces in the world of Warcraft along with the Void, which was born from the absence of the former. It was like good and evil.

Currently, Turaylon was a paladin of a group called Knights of the Silver Hand. He severed in an army known as the Alliance.

Alleria was a ranger-captain of a city called Silvermoon. She had three younger siblings: two sisters named Sylvanas and Vereesa, and a brother named Lirath. I sympathized with her when she mentioned Lirath's death during the war. I myself had lost many family members during my life.

They told me how orcs recently invaded Azeroth from this planet which was known as Draenor. They intended to conquer Azeroth due to Draenor's destruction. After many years it came down to a battle at a gate known as the Dark Portal.

Turalyon and Alleria ended up on Draenor, holding off the orcs as the portal was destroyed, trapping them. They jumped through another soon after, ending up here.

When they finished, I told them about Earth, leaving out the fact about them being in a video game world. I told of them of my years growing up, getting a girlfriend, going to school, hanging out with friends, losing family members, etc.

Things went pretty smooth after that for a while.

"Tracks," Alleria suddenly spoke up.

Taking a closer look, I could tell it was some kind of mark, but it didn't look like any footprint I saw back on earth.

"An Orc perhaps?" Turalyon suggested. "Ner'zhul's warlocks may have come here."

"Whatever made this wasn't an Orc, it was something else."

"Like what?" I asked.

"What it is, it's watching us," Alleria grimaced. "I might be wrong. My instincts do not mean much here."

"They mean plenty to me," Turalyon remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy."

"I should've been able to sense it when it drew close," he continued. "There's so much errant power here. I need to be more cautious."

I turned to him. _"You?_ What about me? I don't have any weapons nor do I know how to use magic. I'm basically a red painted target."

Alleria looked me over. "You're right. Whatever this thing is, it's hunting us. And you would be an easy target."

She looked around. "What troubles me is that it hasn't finished us off, yet. We're in its territory. I would have done it already."

"It's probably toying with us," I surmised, looking over my shoulder. "Playing games."

Alleria let her bow rest at her side. "I do not understand this place."

"I don't either," Turalyon said, "but you found me. That's enough for now."

 _Oh, god. I hope they don't act this for the rest of my time here._ But as the two embraced each other, I found myself missing my girlfriend now more than ever. I couldn't help but let loose a tear, knowing I would never see her again.

I wondered if she even knew I was gone. More so, how did she react?

What hurt even more, was never being able to see my niece grow up. I knew she was less than a year old by the time I entered the void.

I was pulled from my thoughts when something touched my shoulder. Turning my head I saw it was Alleria, looking at me with a soft expression.

"Are you alright?"

I wiped away the tear. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She looked like she wanted to say, but stepped back, surveying the world. She turned to Turalyon. "Others might be trapped here. We should find them."

He gestured to the east, where I assumed the Dark Portal was. "The fighting was fiercest there."

The world continued to fall apart around us. I could see mountain tops floating in the distance. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if this was how the earth would end. As time passed, the destruction seemed to mellow out.

Eventually, when across what I guess what was the Dark Port: A huge black gateway filled with swirling energy. There was no living thing in sight."We're on our own," Turalyon concluded.

Alleria sighed. "Any ideas?"

Turalyon sat down cross-legged, his back to the Dark Portal. His armored clattered as he found a comfortable position. "No, there's nothing I can do to get us out of here. So I will trust in the Light."

I watched in amazement as a bright circle began to radiate around him.

He closed his eyes. "Fate has drawn us away from the others. I'm ready to learn why."

"Very well," Alleria spoke. "Have a good night Turalyon. I will stand watch."

He opened his eyes slightly. "Is our new friend still following us?"

"It is," she answered, causing me to turn around in surprise.

"You saw it?" I asked, looking left and right.

"I sense it," she clarified. "Watching us from the north."

"Near the Dark Portal?" Turalyon questioned.

"That is right."

While I didn't have magic, I could feel something gazing at us from a distance. It sent a shiver down my spine, knowing something was possibly hungry for blood and had its eyes on us.

"Well start a campfire and invite our guest in," Turalyon spoke. "Maybe it's just lonely."

I turned to him. "That's not funny."

Suddenly, a harmonic thundered across us. I let out a surprised gasp, falling on my back. Turalyon and Alleria had their weapons at the light shone from a circle in the air, only a few steps away.

I blinked. "What the hell..."

Through the circle, I could see what looked like a hand beckoning us forward.

"This way, quickly!" A voice called out.

"We can trust him," Turalyon said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

Alleria glanced at Turalyon, then lowered her bow. "Very well."

I got to my feet. "You guys can't be serious."

"Would you rather wait here with our mysterious watcher?" Turalyon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"...Fair enough."

Approaching the portal, I hesitated before stepping through.

* * *

I emerged to a clear in a forest, surrounded by half-dead trees, followed by Alleria and Turalyon. The rift closed behind us.

Looking up, I was shocked to the sky ripped apart. Between the lingering pieces of blue, was a swirling dark energy.

"I've been looking for the two of you for a very long time. You, however, I'm unfamiliar with."

The thing who brought us here was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He was huge. He had fanged teeth and long black claws. He had pale skin and pointy ears, and protruding from his back were a pair of huge, gold colored dragon wings. He always wore gold-plated armor.

Alleria partially stepped in front of me, idly tapping the side of her bow. "He's with us."

The stranger kept his eyes on me for a few more moments before nodding.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Alleria smiled and nodded.

"Who are you?" Turalyon asked the stranger.

"I'm a commander," he responded, thumping his chest. "I'm a warrior of the Light. And today I'm a messenger of fate itself. My name is Lothraxion."

He pointed at Turalyon and Alleria. "The Mother of Light has foreseen that you two will help ensure the salvation of all living creatures. She sent me to rescue you."

Lothraxion beckoned us to follow him. "Come. Sit down. We have much to discuss."

 _What happens to me?_ I wondered as we followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2.
> 
> It seems the newb has made new friends, but how long will that last now that the two of them are destined to save all living creatures?
> 
> Will he ever reach Azeroth? We'll have to find out as the story goes on.  
> 'til next time.
> 
> This is the EZ-GMR,
> 
> logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, Turalyon and Alleria meet a stranger.

For the next three days, Lothraxion told us about the Twisting Nether: the place Aura teleported me to. He also talked about a vast demonic army called the Burning Legion and how they orchestrated the Horde's invasion of Azeroth.

He became uneasy when we mentioned our mysterious stalker in the other world.

_"I fought the Legion for thousands of years. I was... part of the Legion for thousands more, and I've never heard of a creature that could move through the Twisting Nether like that. If you could not see it Turalyon that is is troubling. Demons should not be able to avoid the gaze of the Light."_

After listening to the recount of our time in the Twisting Nether, Lothraxion was convinced the creature was one of the Legion's rarest assassins. The second-in-command of the Legion, Kil'jaeden, had personally trained a select few to kill or capture important enemies. If it was still following Alleria and Turalyon, then it wouldn't stop up its job was done which meant they were still in danger, and since I made contact with them, I was a target as well.

Another thing we talked about with Lothraxion was the Army of the Light, and it's war against the Legion. He told us the Light needed Turalyon and Alleria's help, but that would have to wait.

 _"We cannot risk leading that creature by to our stronghold,"_  Lothraxion said.  _"I will stay here with you until it is slain."_

Turalyon and I welcomed his help. Alleria however, didn't.

_"Lothraxion, you need to leave. We can protect ourselves."_

_"I'm not sure you understand how dangerous this assassin is,"_  the commander replied before I could object.

 _"What is a big prize to the Legion?"_  she asked.  _"Two recruits or a commander?"_

 _ **"Two**  recruits,"_ I echoed under my breath.

 _"When you leave, it will follow you,"_  she continued.  _"You must set a trap for it. Return to us when it is dead."_

Lothraxion was going to object, but Turalyon cut him off.

_"We understand the danger, Lothraxion. We understand perfectly."_

_"Maybe **you**  do,"_ I spoke up, causing all three to look at me. _"But **I**  don't. I can't use magic and I've never used a weapon before. You two may be able to protect yourselves, but I can't._

Lothraxion crossed his arms.  _"The boy is right, he knows nothing of the Legion and what its agents are capable of."_

I could see Turalyon was thinking about the situation. Hopefully, he'd be able to come up-

 _"I'll train him,"_ Alleria said.

 _"What?"_  my jaw hung loose.

 _"He won't be able to defend himself if the enemy comes for us, and it would take him a while to master the Light,"_  Alleria explained.  _"So I'll him how to use a bow and wield a knife."_

She turned to me. _"If he is up for it."_

I considered this. Using a bow would take time to master as would using a knife, but it would make things somewhat easier.

I nodded.  _"I'll do it."_

Lothraxion's eyes narrowed. He silently regarded the three of us.  _"Very well, but I will not leave you defenseless."_

Before he left, Lothraxion offered Turalyon a few hours of instruction in the ways of the Light. During that time, Alleria trained me.

As I believed, the training was difficult and Alleria was a strict teacher. She never hesitated during combat training, so I was left with more bruises than I can count. Still, it paid off.

Holding a bow straight was very difficult, it took me about two hours before I finally hit my target. I still had a long way to go, but it was a start. I even managed to hit a deer-like creature.

Alleria also taught me to finish off prey and I learned she had night vision.

* * *

During that time Turalyon had literally been glowing due to what Lothraxion taught him. It grew real annoying after an hour.

We were currently sitting at a campfire, eating the deer I hit. The sun a gone down a few minutes ago.

"Can you stop please?" Alleria sweetly asked Turalyon who was still glowing. "You are ruining my night vision."

"Does my radiance bother you?" Turalyon responded. "Am I delving too deeply into the unbridled power of justice and hope?"

"Will your radiance stop someone from killing you while you sleep?"

"As a matter of fact, it might."

 _"Oh god,"_  Aura groaned out of nowhere.  _"They're acting like kids."_

 _And where were you?_  I snapped after a moment of shock at her reappearance.

_"I thought you'd want me to keep a low profile due to the fact that you're currently with people. That way, it wouldn't look like you're talking to yourself."_

_...Fair point._

At this point, the light around Turalyon faded, leaving the campfire as our only source of light.

"What did you think of our new friend?" He asked us both. "I know you two couldn't feel his intentions through the Light."

I shrugged. "He seems friendly, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can be trusted."

I went back to chewing my steak while Alleria used a flat stone to sharpen her arrowheads.

"He had a lot to say," she spoke. "None of it seemed like a lie."

I heard Turalyon mumble something I couldn't make out, but Alleria stopped her task almost immediately. I knew what Turalyon said.

The Light Mother or whatever she was, wanted Alleria and Turalyon to lead the Grand Army of the Light.

I, however, I was just a regular kid and the Light had no use for me. Despite knowing them for three days, Alleria and Turalyon seemed reluctant to leave me behind. I must've grown on them.

There was a long silence between the three of us, with the crackle of the fire and the soft scrape of metal against stone. In the distance, I could hear the nervous cries of Draenor's wildlife unsettled from the ongoing tremors.

Alleria finally put her rock down. "The Mother of Light saved us from the Nether. If she wants us to wait here for a few days, fine. But, asking us to march off to another war..."

I watch as she trailed off. No doubt she was thinking of her son Arator.

She gestured to me. "And does she expect us to just leave him behind?"

I wanted to reply, but I honestly didn't know what to say.

"If the Light can return us to Azeroth first, we can raise an army for it. That has to be far more useful than just the two of us," Turalyon suggested before turning to me. "And maybe we can find you a home."

I smiled at them weakly. "That does sound nice."

* * *

We continued to talk through the night. When dusk came Turalyon and Alleria took turns keeping watch while the others slept. I offered to take a turn but they told me I would need a lot of rest. By midday, I felt refreshed and now all that was left was waiting for the demon to be killed.

Alleria wasn't sure if Lothraxion had understood what they had asked him to do, but he had at least been willing to play along. There was no telling how long it would take. If we were to be waiting here for weeks or months, her advice to manage resources still rang true.

We were running low on food and water. Turalyon left to find a river. I helped Alleria set some snares in the nearby forest. When he returned, I was staring up at the sky while Alleria paced around the edge of the campsite carefully inspecting the ground.

"Where is the water?" She asked.

"It can wait," he responded. "This has been on my mind since I woke. We spent all night talking about war, but not a word about our son."

"We can talk about Methain later."

"If one of us goes to war, the other must stay behind with him."

"This is just a suggestion," I sat up as Turalyon approached Alleria. "But Alleria has family n Azeroth. Couldn't they look after him while you two head out to war? If not, I'd be willing to help out."

Turalyon smiled. "That's very kind of you, Casey, but we couldn't ask you to put yourself in danger just for us. And not sure if our families will have the time to look after Methain."

He turned to Alleria. "It isn't right to risk making him an orphan, not after we already took a chance coming here."

She met his gaze without blinking. "He will be safe, I promise."

Her hand reached up to his chin. Her dagger slipped easily into his throat.

Turalyon's eyes widened with shock. He stepped backward, clutching at his throat, trying in vain to stem the river of blood. She had buried the blade to the hilt.

Alleria watched him without pity. "My son's name is  _Arator,_  demon."

The creature that looked like Turalyon roared with rage and took two stumbling steps toward her. Green fire lept from one hand while the other produced a dagger.

I was about to distract it when Alleria sidestepped the assassin, caught his elbow and pivoted. The creature crashed into the ground, its arm bent at an unnatural angle, dagger falling uselessly at its side and evaporating.

Gurgling shrieks of pain and anger echoed through the trees. Alleria let it squall was she retrieved her bow and quiver, passing the dagger to me. Branches crunched a few paces away, and Turalyon, the real Turalyon, stepped out of the forest, hammer in hand.

Blazing light trailed off of him like smoke. "Nicely done," he said grimly.

"It was impatient. I would have waited a few days, and would not have left tracks everywhere." Alleria drew an arrow. "What is more valuable? A commander or two new recruits? Apparently, the two recruits. Interesting. Let us talk about that."

The assassin snarled and tried to scramble to its feet, Turalyon's hammer put it back down. Hard. Turlyon gestured and the remnants of the creatures disguise vanished in a flash, revealing its true form: a lanky demon, face twisted with agony.

Lothraxion was right. This was a demon. Dark smoke leaped from its black and dead eyes.

Alleria stood over it, aiming her bow straight down. "You are a minion of the Burning Legion, yes?"

The demon smiled up at her. "I am but one of an infinite army! I am but a single spear of an endless- argh!"

Her arrow found its mark. She drew another and aimed it a different, yet equally painful point. She didn't ask again.

The demon spat and cursed. "Yes, I am of the Burning Legion, you worm! You flesh-classed, mortal fool! Arrogant scum! Doomed to crawl in dirt and filth before the great lord of the-"

The creature howled again as the second arrow hit home.

Alleria shook her head, "You tracked us for days tell me why?"

I moved back slightly as the demon giggled. "Fate spins around you! I can feel it, I can see it! I saw it all around this world, and then it all blew up! Some many little lights blinking out, but not you two, you two lived! And that means fate has plans."

He turned to me. "It has a particular interest in this one!"

Before I could ask him what he meant, the demon succumbed to a fit of manic laughter.

Turalyon hefted his shield. "Perhaps you're right, but you won't live to see it."

The demon glared at him. "You think we won't meet again?! I will find you! All of you! I will have you souls as baubles around my neck, and you will suffer for all eternity!"

He grinned maniacally. "And then, I will find your son, Arator! And I will make him kneel before Sargeras himself, so you may watch him burn in the master's glory! You think you've won, do you-"

I brought my arm down, the dagger broke through the demon's skull. Its mouth moved for a few seconds. It twitched once, twice, then it was still.

I shrugged an apology to my friends. "Sorry, I should've asked."

Alleria smiled ever so slightly. "Pity. I wanted to do that."

"I didn't like hearing it say Arator's name either," Turalyon added.

The demon's body decayed into dry dust blowing away on the breeze, leaving nothing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the demon scene.
> 
> It seems fate has something planned for Casey. Will it include a way to get him to Azeroth? Only time will tell.
> 
> 'til next time,
> 
> this is the EZ-GMR,
> 
> logging out.


End file.
